My life and Your Life
by Clara-AVRIL
Summary: Kau slalu menghantui pikiranku. aku mencintaimu, tapi demi sahabat ku -Hinata- kau akan ku lepas. walau itu sakit, perih. /"apa aku bisa menjadi orang yang paling 'EGOIS' di dunia ini?"/"Ino..maafkan aku.."/ NaruIno 4Everr...! CHAPTER 3 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

D : Mashahi Kishimoto

Pairing:- NaruIno

-SasuHina

-GaaSaku

Genre: Tragedy & Hurt/Comfort

Chapter: 1

My Life and Your Life

Aku bebaring diatas kasur ku yang empuk dan nyaman, aku menatap langit-langit kamar ku yang berwarna ungu muda. Ah ya, perkenalkan nama ku Yamanaka Ino biasa dipanggil Ino, umur ku baru 18 tahun ketika pesta ulang tahun ku yang dirayakan tanggal 27 september 2012 bulan kemarin. Aku sudah lulus dari KHS atau bisa dibilang Konoha High School dan sekarang aku bersekolah di Unniversty Konohagakure, ya- itu adalah sekolah idaman semua mahasiswa dan mahasiswi, aku sangat beruntung bisa bersekolah disana. Kalian pasti berpikir aku adalah orang yang sangat beruntung dan orang yang sangat berlimpah harta, tapi sayang kalian salah menilai ku seperti itu, aku hanya gadis biasa, dan aku dapat sekolah disana karena biaya bantuan dari salah satu sahabat karibku yaitu Hyuuga Hinata.

~~~~~~OoooOoooOooo~~~~~~

Pukul : 09.45 

Sekarang aku berada dalam kelas XII C. aku mengambil jurusan Psikologi ,tak ada yang tahu kenapa aku memilih jurusan itu termasuk para sahabat ku yang lain jurusan denganku.

.

.

"INOOOOOO…!." Teriak seorang gadis Pinky yang berdiri di depan ku yg berjarak sekitar 13 meter dari ku yang sekarang lagi duduk di taman belakang. "Oh my god!." Kataku sambil mengusap-ngusap telingaku yang kesakitan akibat suara gadis pinky itu!. "kenapa? Kau tidak suka ada aku disini?."ucap nya lirih seraya duduk disebelah ku. "Tidak. Ada apa?." Ujarku langsung to the point. Oh-ya gadis pinky yg sekarang ada di sebelah ku ini nama nya Haruno Sakura dipanggil Sakura dan gadis yg diam sejak tadi yg posisi nya ada di sebelah nya Sakura itu nama nya Hyuuga Hinata dipanggil Hinata ,yg membiayai ku sekolah disini.

"T-t-ti-tidak a-ap-apa –apa kok In-ino-chan, ka-kami ke-kesini cu-Cuma un-untuk ber-bertemu Ino-chan." Kata Hinata dengan lembut. "Iyaaaa, INOO..!" ujar Sakura menimpali kata-kata Hinata.

"Ooh." Ucapku singkat. "kau kenapa? Lagi bad mood atau sakit?." Tanya Sakura, "a-ah, aku tidak apa-apa!." jawabku. "Oooh… ."

"ki-kita ke-kekantin y-yuk.!" Ajak Hinata, "hmm…oke!." Jawabku dan Sakura.

~~My Llife ~~

Jam tangan unguku sudah menunjukkan pukul 17.05 tapi aku masih berdiam diri disini. Dengan tangan yang memegang tas sekolah dan masih berseragam sekolah, Entah kenapa aku malas untuk pulang ke apartemen ku. Tiba-tiba tangan seseorang mengagetkanku dari lamunanku. "Hei!". Ucapnya. "Eh?" jujur saat ini aku shock berat! –oke lupakan hal nista itu- . "Ka-kau siapa?!"tanyaku, takut-takut kalau dia berniat jahat padaku, bisa bahaya nanti! "Aku Mahasiswa disini juga, Namaku Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."katanya memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Oh."jawabku cuek, Yah sebenarnya aku ini perempuan yang cerewet, tapi kalau hanya sendiri rasanya aku enggan mengeluarkan kata-kata lebih banyak. "Namamu?" tanya Naruto. "Yamanaka Ino" jawabku dengan seulas senyum yang mengembang dibibir ku. 'sepertinya dia orang baik-baik' pkirku, entah kenapa pikiran untuk mempercayai pemuda yang ada disampingku –sekarang- yakin sekali.?

Sekali lagi dia membuyarkan lamunan ku

"Hmm..Kau kelas berapa Ino?".Tanya nya lagi, kali ini raut muka nya berubah menjadi lebih santai dan rileks. "XII C." jawabku pendek.

"Ooooh."dia pun hanya ber'oh' ria. "Kau itu hemat sekali sama kata-kata." Kali ini dia lagi yang bersuara, entah apa tujuan awal nya dia mendekati aku (?). "Memang kenapa? Dan oh ya, sebenarnya tujuanmu mendekati dan berbicara denganku apa sih?".Tanyaku dengan penuh penekanan dan dengan nada bicara sinis, sebenarnya sih, ini bukan gaya ku cuek dengan seseorang, tapi karena mood ku lagi buruk makalah aku jadi seperti ini. Aku mempunyai 2 keperibadian, dan Ceria ,dan yang ke'2. Pendiam dan Dingin. Anehkan?

"Tidak ada, Cuma mau berteman."jawabnya santai

"Hah, ada-ada saja."kataku. "Apanya?"tanya dia lagi.

"kau ini ternyata hobi bertanya yah!".ucapku hampir emosi karena dia selalu BERTANYA. "hahahahahahaahaha… hahaha..wkwkwk.."dia menjawab dengan ketawa terpingkal-pingkal, aku heran dengan pemuda rambut jabrik ini, kenapa sih dia? And Apa maksudnya mentertawakan aku?! Damn! It's not funny,boy! "Dasar Baka!" ucapku seraya meninggalkan bangku taman sekolah ku. "He-hei! Apa masalahmu nona?!"panggilnya dengan keras, tapi itu ku anggap hanya suara angin lalu,

Menyebalkan! Baru kali ini ada yang membuatku Emosi gara-gara hal sepele.

avril lavigne-I'm with you

I'm standing on the bridge

I'm waiting in the dark

I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound

Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?

(Chorus)  
It's a damn cold night!  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I… I'm with you  
I'm with you

Pukul 20.09

Nada ponsel ku berbunyi, tanda panggilan masuk. Dengan segera ku sambar ponsel ku dan ku angkat panggilan itu. "Halo?"

"Halo, Selamat malam Ino-chan." Sapa Hinata yang ternyata menelpon.

"Ah, ternyata kau Hinata-chan, ada apa malam-malam begini menelpon?" tanyaku to the point

"Emmm… a-apa kau pernah menyukai se-seseorang?"

"Hahahaha..ternyata kau Cuma ingin bertanya itu saja ya.."

"Ti-tidak kok. A-aku ma-mau mi-minta tolong p-padamu Ino-chan."

"Apa itu, jika aku mampu akan ku bantu kok!"

"Emmmm..-"

To Be Contiuned

Hai' minna-san saya, salam kenal buat para Reader yang sudah baca fic saya yg pertama ini , oh ya minna-san, gimana first fic saya? Bagus atau Gaje dan typo(s) dimana-mana? Huuuuuuhhhuhuhuhu.. yg penting minna semua Review yaa…kalo enggak, jga gak apa-apa sih, hehehehe….

Krna Review kalian semua adalah semngat sayaa

Pliese RnR


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto

D: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing:- NaruIno

-SasuHina

-GaaSaku

Genre: Tragedy & Humor

Warning!

Gaje,typo(s), abal, sedikit OOC .dll..

chapter 2

My Life And Your Life

"Halo, Selamat malam Ino-chan." Sapa Hinata yang ternyata menelpon.

"Ah, ternyata kau Hinata-chan, ada apa malam-malam begini menelpon?" tanyaku to the point.

"Emmm… a-apa kau pernah menyukai se-seseorang?"

"Hahahaha..ternyata kau Cuma ingin bertanya itu saja ya.."

"Ti-tidak kok. A-aku ma-mau mi-minta tolong p-padamu Ino-chan."

"Apa itu, jika aku mampu akan ku bantu kok!"

"Emmmm..-"

"Hmm..?" ku menunggu Hinata berbicara.

"Eto- a-ano, a-aku... me-menyukai s-seorang. tapi b-bagaimana c-cara mengungkapkan nya?" tanya Hinata dengan gagu.

'Hah? Hinata menyukai seseorang?siapa dia? aku harus cari tau' pikir ku.

dengan Kepo aku bertanya pada Hinata siapa pemuda yang disukainya. "Siapa?"

"A-ah...emm..Na-naruto-kun." jawabnya polos.

"HAH?! NARUTO?!" teriak ku kaget .

"M-memangnya k-kenapa I-Ino chan?" terdengar ada nada kecewa dari Hinata saat aku berteriak kaget.

"Ehmm..Tak apa. aku hanya heran, kenapa kau menyukai pemuda durian busuk itu? bukankah Sasuke menyukaimu? lalu kau apakan Sasuke?"

"E-eh..?b-benarkah?"

"Huft..ya sudah, kita ketemu saja langsung besok di Kampus, oke?"

"Uhm.."

**Ke esokkan harinya di Cafe` ...**

"Jadi...?"

"A-ah? emm.."

"Huuft..ya sudah nanti akan ku mintakan nomer ponselnya." kata gadis berambut Bloonde dengan mata Aquamarinenya.

"Be-benarkah Ino-chan?A-arigatou." ucap Gadis bersurai Indigo sambil menunduk dengan Hormat.

"Ahahaha..Hinata-chan tak perlu se'formal itu denganku, kita kan teman jadi sewajarnya kita saling membantu." ucap gadis berambut Bloonde itu dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Ya. sekali l-lagi A-arigatou I-Ino –chan."

'**Taman Belakang Unniversty Konohagakure**

Aku mencari-cari objek yang akan ku temui, tapi...ke mana dia? apa mungkin...

"Hei, sedang apa kau..?" tanya pemuda berambut kuning jabrik.

"Astaga..!" aku terkejutt mendengar ada yang memanggiku.

"Heeii..kenapa?"

"T-ternyata k-kau.! emmm..a-anu..ada yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu."

"hah? apa'an?" kepo abnget nih orang!

"itu..aku boleh minta nomor ponselmu?"

"A-aahahahahaa..kau ini lucu, masa begitu saja gugup. ku kira ada apa!"

"A-aku serius tau!"

"Hmm..baiklah.. mana ponselmu?"

"Ini.." ku serahkan kan ponselku yang berwarna ungu muda. dengan cekatan dia mengetik nomor ponselnya di tombol ponsel milikku.

"jangan lupa, sms aku ya malam ini!" dia pun pergi sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan gaya LEBAY~ Dasar!.

**Malam harinya...**

DRRRTTT...DRRRTTTT...

Ponselku berbunyi. 'siapa sih malam-malam begini nelpon?' pikirku.

"mungkin aja Hina-chan!". "Moshi-moshi"

"Kamu Ino kan?"

"E-eh? iya. kamu siapa?"

"Aku Naruto..! eh, kau bilang ingin memberi tau ku sesuatu!"

"Lho? bukannya kau menyuruhku menelponmu terlebih dulu?" tanyaku

"Nah, makanya itu. saking penasarannya aku minta nomor ponselmu sama Sakura-chan hehhehe.."

"Ya ampun..!" aku hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Apa'an sih yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

"Hmm..apa yah? hehe..Naruto. sudah dulu yah aku sibuk nanti kita lanjutkan..byeee.."

"Tap-"

TTTUUUTT...TTUUTTT...

Dengan begitu sambungan telepon antara aku dan Naruto pun terputus.

Aku merasa tak enak jika harus mengobrol lebih jauh dengan Naruto. karena Hinata menyukainya. Hah...memang sulit jika begini.

'Oh ya! memberi Hinata-chan nomor ponsel Naruto!"

dengan cepat ku sambar ponsel unguku dan ku ketik beberapa kalimat:

To: Hinata-chan

From: Ino

'Hinata-chan ini nomor Naruto: 0924788xxx'

SEND!

Dan terkirim. tak lama setelah itu, aku mendapat balasan dari Hinata.

DRRTT..DDRRTT...

To: Ino-chan

From: Hinata

'Arigatou Ino-chan ;-) '

Setelah percakapan singkatku dengan Naruto, membuatku jadi...penasaran dengannya. padahalkan si Naruto itu orangnya terbuka ,kenapa aku malah penasaran ama dia?Entahlah, itu semua tak dapat ku jawab untuk saat ini.

**Keesokkan Harinya...**

Mentari pagi menembus jendela di dekat tempat tidurku dan membuatku meninggalkan alam mimpiku. dengan langkah gontai aku menuju Kamar mandi dan memakai Baju T-shirt Hurricane ungu, celana jeans pendek dan ditambah sepatu polkadot ungu tua. hari ini jadwal kuliahku jam 9 pagi. 'Hahhhh...nggak bisa ketemu ama temen-temen deh' pikirku.

Sesampainya di Kampus..

"I-ino chan..." panggil gadis bersurai Indigo dengan mata Lavendernya yang mempesona Ctaaarrrrr membahana Badai menggelegarr..-oke lupakan kata-kata Syahrini yg saya tirukan tadi!-

"Eh, Hina-chan. ada apa?"

"Emm..ano..Etto.." muka nya Hinatapun memerah, entah kepanasan, malu, atau marah?

"Hmm?" aku masih menunggu Hinata berbicara.

"Na-naruto kun..."

"Ada apa dengan dia?! apa dia nyakitin kamu?!"

"Ng-nggak.."

"Terus?"

"N-nomor ponsel nya..nggak aktif y-yang Ino-chan berii."

GUUUUBBBRRAAAKKK...

"Haduuhh..aku kira kenapa! tapi kok bisa nggak aktif?padahal dia sendiri yang ngasih ke aku." kataku dengan gaya berpikir.

"Hm..E-entahlah.."

"Gimana Sasuke? apa dia nembak kamu?!" tanyaku dengan kerlingan menggoda.

"H-hah?" hanya dengan kata-kata ku tadi mampu membuat muka Hinata merah padam.

"Hehehehehe,..dia kan suka sama kamu!" ucapku dengan jahil.

"A-ah.. m-masa sih Ino-chan?!"

'Tuhan..masih sempatnya dia berpikir..padahalkan aku cuman bercanda.'

~~My First Love~~

Aku adalah orang yang setia pada teman.

kalau kalian bertanya 'apakah aku juga setia pada pasanganku?' jawaban nya 'aku belum tahu.'

Karena aku belum siap menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang.

Karena bagiku, tak ada seorangpun –sekarang- yang bisa mengerti keadaanku saat ini.

Aku juga ingin merasakan Cinta...

Seperti Sakura dengan Sasori

Dan juga cinta segitiga antara Hinata,Sasuke dan Naruto.

Aku dengan Siapa?

Damn! I'm ALONE..

Aku hanya akan menunggu saat itu tiba,

tetapi jika orang itu telah dimiliki hatinya oleh salah satu sahabat baik ku, maka dengan lapang dada akan ku lepas orang itu.

Walau aku mencintainya.

Walau aku menyayanginya.

Walau dia sudah memenuhi kriteria pria idaman ku

Walau dia mencintaiku..

Walau Sakit...

Tapi aku tahu, Tuhan tak hanya berdiam diri..

Pasti Tuhan akan mencarikan yang baru dan lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Aku terbaring lelah di atas kasur king size ungu muda sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.09. sungguh kali ini aku lelah.. kenapa tiap aku bertemu dengan Hinata, aku selalu...selalu teringat dengan pemuda Durian itu.? kenapa? dan demi apa saja ku mohon Tuhan, jangan sampai engkau biarkan perasaan ini tumbuh menjadi lebih.

Aku tau itu akan berakibat Fatal. berefek pada Persahabatan kami yang sudah susah payah kami jaga selama kurang dari 5 tahun.

DDRRRTTT...DDDRRRTTT...

Ada beberapa Email yang beberapa kali masuk dalam ponselku dan nama pengirimnya juga terpampang di layar monitor ponsel unguku.

Yang membuatku malas membuka Email itu, karena isi nya yang membuatku lelah, kesal, bingung, saat Email pertama ku buka dan Nama si pengirim –Uzumaki Naruto-

DRRTT..DDRRTTT

Satu Email membuyarkan lamunanku.

Dari Naruto –Lagi-

To: Ino

From: Naruto

'Kenapa kau beberapa hari ini menghindariku?'

Sebenarnya sih, aku juga tak tega melihat dia terus meminta maaf dan mencoba menyapaku dengan susah payah, hanya saja aku tetap berpegang teguh pada pendirianku : 'AKU TAKKAN MEREBUT KEBAHAGIAAN HINATA YAITU NARUTO'.

Itulah yang selalu ku pikirkan jika melihat Naruto, orang yang selalu menghantui pikiranku beberapa hari ini.

**Di sisi lain...**

**Naruto POV:**

'Duuhh...Ino mana sih?' pikir Pemuda rambut jabrik kuning cerah yang sekarang tengah menunggu seorang gadis bermata Aquamarine di gerbang Unniversty Konohagakure.

"Nah itu dia!" gumam ku tak jelas.

Gadis berkuncir kuda yang dengan wajah datarnya berjalan melewati Naruto tanpa memberi sapaan atau sekedar berbasa-basi.

"Inooo..!" teriakku, ku acuhkan tatapan aneh dari siswa dan siswi yang menganggapku aneh berteriak sepagi ini.

Dia tetap tak berpaling.

Ku gapai tangan kanannya dan ku balikan tubuh nya menghadap ke arah ku.

"Ah!" tampak raut wajah terkejut di wajah putih nya.

_**DEG...**_

Rasa apa ini? kenapa setiap aku melihat Ino aku selalu gugup, salah tingkah, deg-deg'an dan sebagainya.

Mata Shappire ku dan Aquamarine nya bertemu.

"N-naruto?!" dia membuyarkan lamunanku yang semuanya berisi tentangnya.

"E-eh?"

"Ada apa ,Hah?! aku sudah telat 15 menit tau!" dia berteriak, seolah menyalahkan semuanya padaku.

"Eh, tak apa. aku..." ucapan ku terpotong ketika dia berkata sesuatu.

"Naruto, jika ada yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan ku jangan sekarang Baka! kita bisa bertemu di atap sekolah saat istirahat nanti!"

" ." Dia pergi, rambut bloonde kepang kudanya melenggok ke kiri dan kanan, dan yang aku suka darinya itu dalah...Mata Aquamarine nya, Sungguh indah ,bagai Samudra Laut yang dalam dan menyimpan banyak ketenangan.

Tanpa ku sadari, aku sudah mengucapkan kata 'SUKA' yang keluar begitu saja dari mulutku. dan itu mampu membuat jantung ku berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya.

~~~THIS IS THE BEST FEELING ~~~

Ku tunggu Gadis bersurai Bloonde dengan kepang kudanya yang menurutku sangat unik dan cantik itu.

Tak sampai 20 menit dia, gadis yang ku tunggu-tunggu muncul dan memanggil namaku.

"NARUTO...!" Teriaknya dengan suara lantang.

"Hai..Ino-chan.." sapaku dengan ramah.

"Hmm...tak biasanya kau memanggilku dengan suffixs 'chan'. ada apa,Hah?!"

"Aa..aku..-" Shit! lagi-lagi dia memotong kalimat ku.

"Ah'a..aku tau. kau ingin PDKT dengan sahabatku 'Hinata-chan' kan? Ayolah..tak usah malu-malu begitu Naruto Baka!"

Apa? sok tahu sekali dia, aku saja tidak kenal dengan yang nama nya Hinata. bagaimana ingin PDKT dengan nya? yang ku tahu Ino hanya punya sahabat yaitu Sakura-chan dan itupun aku tak terlalu dekat dengan nya. Ya ampuun Ino!.

"B-bukan itu maksudku.! maksudku..Ah, sudah lah Lupakan saja!" saking emosi nya ku tinggalkan Ino yang masih melongo karena perubahan sifatku. Maaf Ino, karena semua itu kau yang mulai.

~ [...]

"Naruto...Jujur, aku menyukaimu. Aishiteru Naruto-kun..." Ucap seorang gadis yang menatap punggung pemuda yang meninggalkan nya pergi dengan tatapan sayu dan sendu.

To Be Contiuned...

Pesan: thanks bagi yg udh review, dan untuk Silent Rider, jangan diam aja donk, tekan tombol REVIEW sebagai jejak anda. hehehe..{Becanda}

Salam kenal semuaa...maaf telat update, dan maaf cerita nya gk bisa menghibur dan kurang jelas. #bungkuk_bungkuk_minta_maaf.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto

D: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing:- NaruIno

-SasuHina

-GaaIno

-GaaSaku

Genre: Tragedy & Humor

Warning!

Gaje,typo(s), abal, sedikit OOC .dll..

chapter 3

My Life And Your Life

Sinar mentari senja berwarna jingga keungu-unguan menerpa wajah putih seorang gadis bloonde dengan mata Aquamarinenya yang sebiru samudra.

Dalam mata Aquamarinenya itu terdapat rasa yang saat ini tak bisa di jelaskan oleh dirinya sendiri.

**INO POV:**

"Naruto, Aku bingung...sangat bingung..."

"Aku sepertinya menyukaimu, tapi...aku masih ragu dengan rasa yang tumbuh di hati ini." ucap ku entah pada siapa(?)

"Seandainya kau ada di sini, mungkin kau akan menertawakan wajahku yang sedang kebingungan ini. Aku merindukanmu Naruto." Teriak ku, dan anehnya setelah meneriakkan itu aku merasa sedikit lega.

"Hei, sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya seseorang dari arah sampingku. tunggu! suara itu tak asing bagiku, tapi dimana?

Ku palingkan wajahku kearah suara tersebut, dan sukses membuat mataku membulat sempurna.

"G-Gaara?" Tanyaku sedikit terkejut.

"Hm, Apa kabar?" Tanyanya balik dan disertai senyuman.

"A-Aku?"

"Tentu saja Ino Baka! haha..kau ini sama saja seperti dulu." Dia tersenyum manis ke arahku.

Ohya, biar ku perjelas, Gaara ini adalah sahabat kecilku, dan karena dia pindah ke Inggris aku jadi terpisah dengannya selama kurang lebih 8 tahun. hmm..kalau dipikir-pikir lama juga dia meninggalkan Konoha, dan juga soal penampilannya sekarang jauh berbeda dengan penampilannya yang dulu, dulu dia culun tapi sekarang dia err..lumayan keren dan tampan.

"A-Aku B-baik. hehehe.." Balas ku disertai cengiran gugup.

"Benarkah? ku rasa kau sedang tidak baik saat ini, iya kan?" tanya nya lagi sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku.

"E-eh? hehehe..ku rasa k-kau salah, aku baik k-kok. hehehe.." Jawabku gugup.

"Oh ya? ehm..baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita mengobrolnya di Cafe dekat sini?" Tawarnya dengan gaya berfikir.

"T-Tapi aku harus pulang dan- Kyaaaaa..." Dengan refleks aku berteriak karena Gaara tiba-tiba menggendongku ala brydal style.

"Jangan menolak. lagipula kita sudah lama tak bertemu." Perintahnya.

"Oke, tapi turunkan aku Gaara-chaann~"

"Hey.!"

"Hihihihi.." tawa ku karena melihat wajahnya yang memerah karena menahan malu.

Dia pun menurunkan aku dan kami memutuskan berlomba dengan berlari menuju Cafe yang ingin kami tuju, dengan canda dan tawa.

'_Seandainya Naruto adalah Sahabat masa laluku mungkin yang sekarang ada di sampingku adalah Naruto bukan Gaara.'_

_**SKIP TIME**_

Cahaya rembulan menerpa wajah gadis bersurai Bloonde. menampakkan manik Aquamarine nya yang sedang menatap kosong keluar jendela.

**DRTTT,DRRTTT...**

Getaran ponsel membuatnya tersentak karena membuyarkan lamunannya.

'_Siapa sih?'_ batinnya.

"Akh.." mata Aquamarine nya membulat sempurna karena melihat sang pengirim sms. –Naruto.

_**To: Ino**_

_**From: Dobe-Naruto**_

'**Ino, bagaimana kalau malam ini kita bertemu di Cafe Ichi~? ada yang mau ku bicarakan denganmu! ini penting!'**

'_Aduhh, bagaimana ini? aku kan sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengannya!'_

**TOK,TOK,TOK...**

"Ino, ada tamu untukmu, katanya mengajakmu makan malam. cepatlah keluar dia sedang menunggumu." Teriak Ibu Ino dari luar kamarnya.

"Iya Bu." Balas Ino.

'_Tuh kan, jangan-jangan itu Naruto. gawat! aku harus bagaimana?!'_

Karena tak ingin sang tamu menunggu lama Ino pun bersiap-siap berganti baju dan segera turun ke ruang tamu –tempat orang itu menunggu.

_**TAP, TAP, TAP...**_

"N-Naruto!?" Gumam Ino karena dugaannya betul.

"Eh, Ino. hehehehe... Ayo kita berangkat!" Kata Naruto dengan wajah Innocence nya.

"E-Eh? hm." Jawab Ino dengan ragu.

Ino dan Naruto pun naik ke mobil ferarri orange Naruto dan menuju Cafe yang sudah Naruto janjikan.

Dalam perjalanan hanya Naruto yang mengoceh panjang lebar dan sesekali di timpali dengan tawa dan senyum Ino.

'_Naruto, seandainya kau tau aku ingin menjadi milikmu seutuhnya. tapi ku sadar lubang di antara kita tak akan pernah hilang. kita akan terus begini, sebagai teman biasa. teman biasa.'_Pikir Ino

"Ino! kau melamun lagi! melamun apa'an sih? ngelamunin aku yaahh?" Canda Naruto. dan di balas dengan wajah Ino yang sudah memerah.

"H-Hah? apa'an sih?! nggak kok!" jawab Ino dengan kikuk.

'_Benar Naruto.' _Batin Ino.

IT'S LOVE STORY

"Bagaimana Makanannya Hime?" Tanya pemuda bersurai Raven.

"E-Enak Sasuke-san." Jawab gadis berambut Indigo dan mata Lavendernya.

"Hei ! ingat, Sasuke-KUN."

"E-eh? ba-baiklah."

"Hn." Ucap pemuda Raven itu dengan seringai tampan nya.

"Nahh..Ino kita sudah sampai. ayo cari tempat duduk yang kau inginkan!" kata Naruto dengan cerewetnya.

"Iya-iya! dasar Naruto Baka!" Balas Ino.

Ino pun memilih meja yang di dekat jendela di sebelah meja pasangan yang pemudanya berambut Raven seperti Devil sedangkan gadisnya berambut Indigo seperti Angle.

"Ino kau mau pesan apa? biar aku yang pesankan!" kata Naruto sambil membolak balik buku menu makanan.

"Emmm...Bagaimana kalau Ramen dan Jus Jeruk? kalau kau?"

"Aku Ramen dan Jus Alpukat. oke. tunggu aku ke sana dulu." ucap Naruto yang meninggalkan Ino menuju tempat kasir untuk menyerahkan daftar makanan yang mereka pesan.

Di sebelah tempat duduk Ino & Naruto.

**HINATA POV:ON**

Tanpa ku sengaja aku melihat gadis pirang berponi tyle yang tak asing bagiku. Ah! seperti Ino ! tapi dia dengan siapa ke sini?! seperti menunggu seseorang.

Tak lama setelah aku mengamati dengan rinci wajah gadis yang mirip Ino itu, datanglah seorang pemuda berambut jabrik berwarna kuning cerah.

Itu seperti...Naruto-kun! tidak salah lagi itu pasti Ino dan Naruto!

'_Ino tak mungkin menghianati ku?! dia kan tidak menyukai Naruto-kun?!'_ batin ku.

"Hime.. kau kenapa?" Suara boriton menyadarkanku dari lamunanku yang terpusat pada meja yang di sebelahku.

"A-Ah..Sasuke-kun. a-aku tak apa, h-hanya saja selera makanku menguap b-begitu s-saja." ucapku lembut pada pemuda di seberang tempat dudukku.

"Hn, baiklah. kalau begitu kita pulang saja."

"Hm." Jawabku singkat.

**HINATA POV: OFF**

Setelah pasangan serba Blue Dark itu pulang, tinggalah pasangan Bloondie Cerah bak Mentari yang sangat menikmati Ramen mereka.

Apalagi sang pemuda. dengan wajah Innocent nya itu dia sudah makan Ramen, hingga mangkok yang ke lima (5).

Ino hanya bisa cengo melihat Naruto dengan rakusnya memakan Ramen.

"N-Naruto? nggak salah?" tanya Ino dengan mata melotot, mulut yang sedikit menganga.

"Apwah ? nggwak swalah apwa'an ?" tanya Naruto balik dengan mie yang penuh di mulut Naruto. (Apa ? nggak salah apa'an?)

"Ituuu..." Ucap Ino sambil menunjuk tumpukkan mangkok di sebelah mangkok Ramen Naruto.

"Hehehehe..." hanya di jawab Naruto dengan senyuman 5 jarinya.

"Eemmm...Naruto, kau bilang ada yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?"

"Oh ya? apa aku bilang begitu? haha... aku tidak ingat?!" ucap Naruto yang membuat Ino sedikit kecewa.

'_Maaf Ino, aku belum siap menyatakannya padamu.'_

Keesokkan Harinya ...

KRRIINGGG...

KRIINGGGG...

Jam alarm berbentuk kucing berwarna ungu membangunkan seorang gadis bermanik Aquamarine. dengan lesu di matikan nya bunyi alarm berbentuk kucing imut warna ungu di sebelah kasur king size nya itu.

"Engghhhh..,hoaampp!"

Karena merasa terlambat ke kampus, Ino pun bergegas mandi dan bersiap-siap ke Unniversity Konoha.

Sesampainya di kampus, Ino bertemu dengan Hinata. tapi sepertinya ada yang berbeda dari Hinata hari ini.

"Haiii.. Hinata-chan?"

"H-Haii juga Ino-chan." jawab Hinata dengan senyum hambar.

'_Seperti nya ada yang salah dengan Hinata, ada apa ya?'_ batin Ino.

"Hinata, ada apa?" tanya Ino dengan tatapan yang seolah menuntut jawaban atas sikap Hinata yang sedikit berbeda.

"Em..etto..Umm.. I-Ino-chan tadi malam ke m-mana? makan m-malam dengan Naruto-kun, ya?" tanya Hinata.

"Eh!" Ino membulatkan matanya sempurna. dia sungguh terkejut dengan pernyataan Hinata tadi.

'_Kenapa? kenapa Hinata tau? apa mungkin tadi malam dia ada di restoran yang sama dengan ku?'_

"I-Ino-chan? apa pertanyaanku tadi b-benar?" panggil Hinata.

"..." aku terdiam mendengar ucapan Hinata.

"Ah, ku harap k-kau tak m-menyukai Naruto-kun!" ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum manis ke arahku.

"I-Ino-chan..." panggil Hinata sambil melambaikan tangannya ke kiri dan ke kanan di depan wajahku.

"Ah! ma'af Hinata-chan, sepertinya aku harus segera masuk ke kelas! Jaa."

"E'hhh..." Hinata hanya diam di tempat sambil mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali karena melihat tingkah ku yang spontan.

**TAP...**

**TAP...**

**TAP...**

**TAP...**

Suara langkah kaki ku yang terdengar buru-buru menggema di lorong Kampus kesayangan ku ini.

'_Aku...Aku tak kuat lagi !'_ teriak ku dalam hati.

Aku merasa cairan bening mulai membasahi wajah ku.

Ah! jangan anggap aku cengeng ! sebenarnya ini seperti bukan aku, semenjak pria kuning itu ada di hidup ku, aku berubah drastis! aku mulai merindukannya, mulai menangis karena dia, emosi yang tak tau sebabnya karena dia, dan masih banyak lagi.

_Sebenarnya perasaan apa ini? apa aku jatuh cinta?_

_Tidak ! ini tidak boleh terjadi ! karena aku masih dalam pendirianku! aku tau_ _Hinata mencintai Naruto, mungkin perasaan Hinata jauh lebih besar daripada perasaan yang sekarang ku rasakan pada Naruto._

_Andai aku bisa jadi manusia yan g paling 'Egois' di dunia ini..._

_Andai aku bisa jadi manusia yang paling 'Jahat' di dunia ini..._

Tapi... apa kalian tau? Cinta ku pada Naruto itu sebanding dengan Sayang ku pada sahabat ku- Hinata. mereka itu adalah dua orang yang sangat penting untuk ku, untuk hidupku.

Aku pun berhenti sejenak, dan bersandar pada dinding sebelah kanan lorong, dan mulai terisak.

"Hiks,Hiks,Hiks..."Isakan tangis ku tak bisa ditahan lagi, begitupun dengan rasa sesak yang ada di dada ku.

"Kenapaa...semuanya harus begini? kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan nya? dan berpura-pura tak menyukainya? dan menganggap..hiks,hiks...seolah semua yang ku rasakan tak pernah ada?!"

Tanpa Ino sadari ada seseorang bermanik Sapphire yang menatap iba ke arah gadis yang terduduk lemah dipojokkan lorong kampus.

'_Ino... apa, apa itu benar?'_batin sang pemilik manik Sapphire, yahh...sayang nya dia tak berani mendekat ke arah gadis yang dia cintai itu.

sayangnya,sayangnya,sayangnya... dia juga memendam rasa itu, dan membuat semua ini menjadi sulit. dan membuat gadis bloonde yang dulu ceria dan kuat sekarang menjadi sangat rapuh.

T.B.C

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
